deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Kirby vs Superman/@comment-27083366-20180506222629/@comment-27019676-20180801040927
"can find out supermans weaknesses and connection to the sun so he could use that knowledge to win" No he can't. He isn't very intelligent, and even if he was aware he got his power from the sun, even if he destroyed it, Supermans fast enough to fly to the next one. "far more experience" Not even close. Kirbys an infant and while hes pulled off some crazy stuff, the same could be said for Superman but cranked up 10x higher considering hes lived longer. "can use inhale to gain knowledge on supermans strengths and weaknesses " Since when did inhale work like that? Its suppose to recreate the abilities of someone he copied, not put them in character completely. And where would he get kryptonite exactly? Nowhere. "has faced foes with limitless power before " The strongest foe to my knowledge hes faced was Magolor, and he ranges at Low Universal at best, and he hasn't been described as "limitless". "waaaaay better healing factor" When has he shown a healing factor ever? "ultra sword can kill superman" How exactly? All it does it grow big and shoot energy at its object, and its not really ranging much in something that would even faze Superman. Hes been through far worse; supernovas, black holes, etc. "malleability makes him hard to even hurt " Irrelevant when hes always vaporized from an infinite mass punch. "can't die" Yes he can, hes never shown immortality. "the IMP and sneeze wouldn't even tickle him" You're right, they would vaporize him. "immune to supermans powers" No hes not. Hes never shown immunity to any sort of power, as he has taken punishment and damage with things that do hurt him, and the things that don't simply aren't strong enough to, does not mean "immunity". "better senses" Wasn't the 900 light year thing achieved from Meta Knight's Halberd? If Kirby had those sort'ave senses, he would've soloed every fight that came towards him. "stomach is a potential OHKO" Superman has time travel and dimensional travel, he can just do what Buu did and get out of his stomach through dimensional/time travel. "has faced foes similar to Kirby in terms of power stealing, but has gotten his ass handed to him" And has beaten them in the same sentience (Amazo), and even then hes far superior to Kirby. "hates killing" He killed Darkseid in Final Crisis (True Darkseid ending), took Doomsday to the end of the Earth, wiped out True Brainiac, etc. Sure he hates it, but keep in mind this is a Death Battle, so morals are completely off and it doesn't matter if he likes it or not. "-would hold back due to kirby's adorable appearance" That makes zero sense. Appearance doesn't factor anything in a fight. When Majin Buu fought him, he couldn't care less about how he looked, and if you look back at the Pre-Death Battle it showed him with spending time with a puppy. Doesn't matter. "lacks a way to keep up with the warp star" What about the many times hes kept up with Green Lantern, The Flash, and is just straight up faster then time itself? "reaction speed looks pathetic in comparision" Ehm, no it doesn't. Both have about FTL reaction speed. "healing factor pales in comparison " Kirby never had one to begin with. "Kirby would outlast even bloodlusted superman" Bloodlusted Superman? The composite Superman that is about Universal+, can shatter realities with a punch, break dimensions with his speed, destroy materials from an omnipresent wall, and stalemate the reality warping Superboy-Prime by taking him to a Red Sun? No he would not. "ultra sword can kill him with ease" Again, no it can't. Supermans been through far worse. "range was useless" His breath obliterated a galaxy, he has heat vision that is 1/5 of the Big Bang, and the Infinite Mass Punch, a punch that can nuke solar systems. "has never faced anything as strong as Kirby before" How about Brainiac 1, a robot who had all the knowledge in the Multiverse, Mr Mxypltk a 5D reality warper, or Imperiex a cosmic god with the powers of the Big Bang? I think what you meant was Kirby hasn't faced anything like Superman. All of the above proves that Kirby has no conceivable way to take down Superman for good. Hes simply far more destructive, experienced, and just a deadlier combatant.